


gompio piombolutan

by IPG_KENT



Series: Writer's Side of Me [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPG_KENT/pseuds/IPG_KENT
Summary: Theme : Friendship





	gompio piombolutan

Gompio kou no o piombolutan tu ingga no komoyon do piombolutan di olumis kokitanan nung ingga no i tambalut tokou. 

norina daimel

ppismp bkd


End file.
